


Sit Back & Watch

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Taunting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets called to The Manor and it's everything he never expected but ended up wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back & Watch

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned piece for St00pz on Tumblr.

Whenever Clark received a call to come to The Manor or the Batcave below, he always fully expected a national disaster. Or, as was more common with anything Bat-related, utter chaos within the family. What he almost never expected was the sight of a pair of handcuffs twirling around one of Bruce’s fingers and a playboy smirk settled on Dick’s face. Actually, he literally never expected it. The idea had never even crossed his mind. To say ‘almost’ was a total lie.

“Uh…” He greeted intelligently, blinking at the pair across from him.

Standing in the middle of the Manor’s grand entrance hall, Clark and the two Gothamites stared at each other with very different expressions. Clark could very easily admit that he was shocked but he had no idea what was going on in either Bruce or Dick’s heads. He was a little sure that their expressions could be set in the ‘leering’ category.

“Hello Clark,” Dick all but purred, the sound rolling right over Clark’s nerves.

Bruce’s eyebrow arched up and he turned on one heel. He tilted his head toward the wide, sweeping staircase–the silent command clear.

“Uh,” Clark started again. “What are those for?”

Dick took his wrist when the Metropolis hero made no move to follow Bruce upstairs. He chuckled, amused by something Clark couldn’t understand.

“They’re for you,” Dick explained, tugging him upstairs.

The touch on his wrist was light and, if he really didn’t want to, he could have pulled out of it. Instead, he let Dick guide him. As he moved further into the house, the more confident he became in what exactly was intended. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been asked to join. If he was lucky, it wouldn’t be the last. But it would but be the first time they taunted his powers with some weak looking scraps of metal.

Clark eyed the handcuffs held in Bruce’s grip. Even in Bruce’s hands, they looked small and he didn’t even have super-human strength. He snorted.

“They will hold you, if you let them,” Bruce intoned, pushing his bedroom door open. He disappeared inside.

Dick led Clark to a rather comfortable looking chair just to the side and facing Bruce’s huge bed. With the same lightness, he pushed Clark into the chair and stepped back.

Before he could even fully step out of the way or Clark could settle in the chair, Bruce moved forward. He knelt down to pull Clark’s hands together and cuffed them.

“Not even to anything?” Clark asked. “Like a steel or Kryptonite bar?”

Bruce shook his head. He lifted Clark’s, now bound, hands to press a very light kiss on each wrist. His gaze, sharp and controlling flicked up to Clark’s face.

“Just this?” Clark questioned.

The smirk was the only answer Clark got before Bruce suddenly bit down on the inside of his wrist.

“Just that,” Dick whispered as he stepped over to the bed. He shed clothing as he went, not minding where the articles fell.

Bruce stood, dropping Clark’s hands to his lap. He turned toward the bed, tugging his tight, black turtleneck up over his head. In the solid light of the moon, Clark watched as skin and toned muscles were exposed on both men.

The shirt was tossed carelessly to the side.

“If you break those cuffs,” Bruce said, warning in his tone even if he didn’t look at Clark. “Everything stops and you go home.”

Clark swallowed. He glanced down at the flimsy cuffs, knowing that Bruce wasn’t making a light comment. If he wanted to stay, if he wanted to enjoy himself, he would have to rely on his own control and not break the bonds.

At the moment, it didn’t sound too hard but he knew for a fact that his will would be tested very quickly.

Bruce paused just in front of the edge of the bed. He was staring down at Dick, who had settled on the bed, legs crossed and looking, for all the world, like it was just a normal Friday night for them. For a long moment, they just stared at each other in silent communication then Bruce shifted and he looked back to Clark.

“All right?” He asked.

Clark knew that Bruce was giving him an out. He could say no. He could leave or he could insist that they play some other game. All he had to do was say no and Bruce would take the cuffs away. He looked at Dick, already on display and then up to Bruce, expression guarded but intent.

“All right,” he agreed. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Something in Bruce sharpened. His eyebrow cocked again and amusement flickered around his mouth.

It was never a wise move to challenge the Bat. There was almost no chance of winning but Clark didn’t want to win. He wanted to watch, see what Bruce would do and, if he did what he was told, he would be able to join.

Once more Bruce turned away from Clark. He heard the clink of Bruce’s belt as it was pulled away and the pants were shucked off. He shouldn’t have been surprised to discover that Bruce wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

There was only a split second where no one moved then Dick leaned up and practically crushed his mouth against Bruce’s. His hands came up to grip the older man’s biceps. There was nothing sweet about the kiss. It was all power and fight.

Bruce towered over Dick, leaning over him and yanking him close until they were pressed seamlessly together. One of his strong arms looped around Dick’s lean waist while his other hand carded through Dick’s hair and curled tight.

Just watching took Clark’s breath away and he knew he was in for an uphill battle. His heart was already pounding and his mouth was dry. With wide eyes, he watched the two men kiss like they were dying.

Bruce must have done something good because a moan escaped Dick and his hands tightened. They pulled apart, both flushed and breathing heavily. Clark could see that Dick’s lower lip was a little swollen and he knew that Bruce had bitten it. He could practically feel it on his own mouth, wishing that he had gotten the thrill.

Not releasing Dick, Bruce knelt slightly on the bed. He lowered his head to the side that Clark couldn’t quite see. But he didn’t have to, he could very easily guess. Especially when Dick’s eyes slid closed and his lips parted in a breathy sigh of enjoyment.

Clark knew from experience that Dick had a very sensitive neck. He shifted on the chair as he watched Bruce dip a little lower, his clever tongue snaking out to lick a stripe up to Dick’s jaw. He stared shamelessly as Dick’s head tilted back and Bruce bit down on the rapid pulse point. He had to swallow thickly as Dick arched up against the bigger man, a gasp escaping him. His hands were gripping his knees and the cuffs were a solid presence on his skin.

The next sound was swallowed down by another heavy, passionate kiss. Clark didn’t think he even needed super-hearing to catch the way their tongues moved against each other or the way Dick’s breathing got heavier. His attention was rapt as Bruce bared down on Dick, pushing him back until he was forced to support himself on his elbows.

They were like Greek statues, muscles pulled into perfect tight relief. They moved against each other as if they had trained their whole lives to. In a weird way, they kind of had.

Bruce’s smirk was wolfish as he stared down at Dick, not once glancing at Clark. In the back of his mind, Clark was a little offended but he knew it was part of the thrill. He was feeding into their secret adoration of having an audience and he was thrilled by the aspect of being the intent observer.

Clark couldn’t help but lick his lips, watching as Bruce’s large hands traveled up Dick’s sides as he continued a brutal trail down Dick’s throat and chest. He squirmed slightly, heat rushing through his system.

“B,” Dick rasped out.

Whatever words Dick meant to get out were lost completely as Bruce’s lips covered one of his nipples. His other was quickly teased with clever fingers.

This time Dick’s head did not fall back. He watched Bruce through hooded eyes. It looked as if he was committing the image to memory. Balanced on one elbow, he lifted his hand to push Bruce’s hair back.

“Ohh, that’s so good,” Dick moaned, eyes closing and brows furrowing.

Clark could just imagine what Bruce was doing with his mouth. He knew just how talented it was. A small bit of jealousy rolled through him. He wanted to be the one to experience Bruce’s mouth; he wanted to pull those noises, those words from Dick’s mouth.

The handcuffs clinked as he shifted, hands flexing.

Bruce pulled off of Dick’s chest with a wet sound. He turned his head to look at Clark.

“I…” Clark breathed, looking quickly down at the cuffs, heart thudding. Relief flooded him when he saw they weren’t broken. It was a bizarrely heady rush that crashed into his growing arousal.

Bruce chuckled, low and deep in his throat. He turned back to Dick, who had a similar amusement on his face.

“Keep going,” Dick hummed. “I want more.”

Surprisingly, Bruce complied. He moved his hands down Dick’s body, nails dragging and catching on scars. His lips followed the light scratches, soothing the minor stings.

“More, B,” Dick whined.

Bruce stopped at his hips, tongue tracing over a long scar that dipped down his pelvis. His hands gripped the hips wanting to rock forward.

Dick groaned, hand tightening in Bruce’s hair. He glowered down at his mentor, thighs spreading slightly to invite him closer.

“Ask nicely,” Bruce said, the tease lightening his words.

Clark bit down on his lips. He didn’t realize that he had started to lean forward but he couldn’t bring himself to sit back. Heightened senses or not, he wanted to be closer, to absorb everything that was happening in front of him.

“I want you to suck me off,” Dick stated, the words dripping off his tongue with honey. “Please, babe.”

Clark watched a shiver roll down Bruce’s spine. He just barely caught the flash of a smile before he watched Bruce’s head move lower.

One hand released Dick’s hip, moving to stroke up his cock, thumb teasing the head. It pulled a grateful moan out of his mouth.

Clark’s mouth was practically watering as he watched Bruce lick the tip of Dick’s cock, tonguing and teasing the slit. His hips twitched forward as Bruce brought more into his mouth. A groan left him as Bruce swallowed Dick to the hilt, lips stretched around the organ and cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

“Fuck,” Dick cursed. “B, do that again.”

Clark could only guess what Bruce was doing with his tongue but he had to assume he did as told because Dick moaned again, loudly. He shifted, wondering if the rules allowed for him to touch himself as he watched. Deciding not to, lest he angered Bruce, he resigned himself to delicious torture and focused on the scene before him.

Bruce pulled back, leaving the skin shiny and wet. He fisted the base, squeezing slightly as he pulled all the way back to the tip.

“Don’t you dare pull off,” Dick hissed. “You–”

Dick’s words were cut off with a sharp gasp of pleasure, his hips jerking forward. The sound sent a jolt right through Clark and he burned to know what Bruce had just done.

Not giving either of them a chance to resettle, Bruce continued. He started to bob his head, eyes closing in concentration. His other hand left Dick’s hip, letting him buck into his mouth. He accepted it easily.

Clark had to shift again, trying to seek friction but not given any. He could only watch as Bruce lowered his hand to cup Dick’s balls, teasing the tips of his fingers just behind them. He needed to touch, the desire only growing as Dick’s sounds got louder and higher. He had to take a breath as Dick’s gaze locked on his own.

“Come here,” Dick mouthed.

Clark’s eyes widened and he glanced quickly at Bruce, whose eyes were still closed. He could tell the man was intent on dragging Dick to the edge.

“But,” he mumbled.

Dick shook his head. He briefly bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut for just a second as he refocused himself. Another mouthed message, “get behind him.”

At that point, Clark did not care if Bruce kicked him out. He was going to take Dick’s words and follow them to a T.

Without a sound, he pushed out of the seat and scrambled over to Bruce. He dropped down onto his knees with a thump that made Bruce jump and pull off of Dick with on obscene pop.

“Clark,” Bruce got out before Dick grabbed his jaw and yanked him up for a hard kiss.

Dick only stopped the kiss to give Clark one order, “eat him up.”

Clark wasn’t sure who moaned first, all he knew was that Bruce’s hips rocked back toward him and he was fully prepared to listen to Dick.

With one hand on Bruce’s side he leaned down down and dragged Bruce up to meet his mouth. The movement forced Bruce to balance his hands on the bed and closer to Dick’s body. Above the both of them Dick watched with approval.

Clark pressed a kiss to the small of Bruce’s back. His mind was already racing with excitement to get to touch the warm skin, thrilled to taste the slight bitter of salt and soap. He pressed kisses and light nips down Bruce’s ample backside.

It was awkward to have both of his arms forced to one side just so he could hold Bruce but he wasn’t about to complain. He could do more than enough. Releasing Bruce’s hip, he used his thumbs to part Bruce’s taught cheeks. Without waiting or offering a warning, he licked a long, wet stripe over Bruce’s entrance.

Bruce moaned, low and deep in his chest.

Dick hummed, a grin pulling at his lips. He moved his hand from Bruce’s hair to stroke down his cheek. He watched over Bruce’s shoulders as Clark pressed himself close, tongue working over him.

Clark’s hands gripped Bruce’s ass hard enough that he was sure to have bruises later. He couldn’t bring himself to be sorry. He was finally allowed to join and he was revealing in it. He laved his tongue over Bruce’s hole, testing the waters by pressing one thumb inside.

“Weren’t you doing something, B?” Dick asked innocently.

Bruce shifted but whatever expression he shot Dick was totally lost on Clark. He must have listened, however, because he heard a moan, that could only have been Dick’s, echo a second later.

Clark removed his thumb and replaced it with a finger. The tip of his tongue teased next to the digit, not offering any more even as Bruce’s hips twitched back to meet his mouth. He listened to the muffled sounds escape the man in front of him. He could only imagine how that must have felt on Dick’s cock.

“Keep going, Clark,” Dick panted, not taking his eyes off of him.

A second finger joined the first. Clark pressed them in and deep, curling to find Bruce’s prostate. He dipped a little lower, nipping at the sensitive skin just behind Bruce’s balls. He sucked on the spot, fingers curling just right.

Bruce had to pull off of Dick with a cry, back arching.

“Oh, my God,” Dick gasped. He shifted his hand to cover Bruce’s mouth. “You look so good, B. How is he? How is his mouth?”

Bruce groaned, sucking Dick’s fingers into his mouth. His hand moved, almost distractedly over Dick’s cock, trying to stroke him in tandem with Clark’s small thrusts.

“Clark, fuck him,” Dick said, sounding impossibly close to his own end but still willing to give orders.

Clark pulled his fingers out of Bruce, almost wanting to laugh when the hips canted back to find them again. He looked up, a small question in his eyes. His answer was a small bottle of lube tossed to him. He had no idea where it came from but he wasn’t going to question as he fumbled to catch it.

With some effort he managed to open his pants and shoved them down enough to bring his own aching need out. The lube was cold as it poured over his heated skin. It made him hiss slightly.

When he looked up both Dick and Bruce were watching him with rapt attention. It made him shiver and he slowed slightly, making a show of stroking the liquid over his length and then pouring some more over Bruce’s entrance. Both of them gave shuddering sighs as he spread the lube with his fingers but he was sure it was for very different reasons.

“Clark,” Bruce grit out. “Hurry up.”

Dick chuckled, the sound light and breathy.

Clark shifted his hands–cursing the cuffs for making it awkward–to pull one of Bruce’s cheeks to the side again. Another curse left him as he tried to line himself up with Bruce’s entrance.

Taking pity on him, Dick slid down the bed and onto the floor. He perfectly fit himself between the bed and Bruce as he reached around to help guide Clark.

Bruce moaned as Clark slid inside. He turned his head to bite Dick’s neck as his hips were held still by the younger man’s hands.

Clark pushed all the way to the hilt. He stopped, panting and letting Bruce adjust. He glanced up meeting Dick’s intense gaze.

“Move,” Dick murmured, his hands tightening on Bruce’s hips.

Clark pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He was gratified with a sharp groan from Bruce.

“Do it fast,” Dick said. The words came out a little strangely and Clark realized it was because Bruce was attacking Dick’s neck again.

There was no chance in Hell that Clark wasn’t going to listen to Dick. He moved his hands up, one gripping the back of Bruce’s neck, the other pressing between his shoulder blades. He bucked his hips up. The roll of his hips wasn’t nice or slow and gentle. He thrust up hard and brutal, relishing in the tight heat around him and the sounds it pushed out of Bruce.

Bruce kept one hand clutched on the bed but he lowered the other to squeeze Dick again. He stroked Dick in time to Clark’s near-frantic movements.

“Oh, God, B,” Dick moaned, grasping Bruce’s leaking cock and stroking him hard and fast too. His sounds were growing louder and more frequent. He was close to the edge. A sharp cry was pulled from him as Bruce stroked him over the edge.

Clark could tell Bruce was nearing his own finish. The muscles he pushed mercilessly into were tightening and squeezing around him.

“Bruce,” Clark whispered. “You feel so good.”

As if the words were all Bruce needed, he spilled over the edge with a small cry. His back arched and his hips jerked.

Clark’s eyes closed, his own thrusts slowing as he moved with Bruce’s orgasm. He dropped his head between Bruce’s quaking shoulders, hips thrusting shallowly.

“Finish, Kal,” Bruce said, voice hoarse.

“You can,” Dick encouraged, sounding dazed.

A shudder rocked through Clark’s system. He pushed up deep into Bruce, stilling as he pumped into the tight heat. He could barely hear the tired groan leave Bruce’s throat.

After what felt like an age, Clark pulled out of Bruce and sat back. He blinked open eyes he didn’t realize he’d closed when Bruce turned to unlock the cuffs and toss them aside.

“Told you,” Bruce said, leaning back on one hand, body turned toward Clark and resting on one hip. But his head was tilted toward Dick. He was looking at Clark out of the corner of his eye, a tired sort of smirk on his features.

Dick draped himself across Bruce’s side and reached out for Clark, who eagerly leaned forward.

“I didn’t actually believe you,” Dick answered. “I figured he’d break them."

“Huh?” Clark got out just before Dick gave him a languid, sleepy kiss.


End file.
